Known structural panels include honeycomb and open celled structures. Honeycombs can be filled to provide strength and uniformity of structure and are typically lightweight. Open celled products, on the other hand, generally lack structural strength and are meant to contain and control fluids and/or liquids. Examples of structural panels can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,441,476; 2,481,046; 3,029,910; 3,354,021; and 4,631,221. It would be desirable to provide a structural product which combines the structural properties of a honeycomb and containment capability of open celled products with the additional advantages of material, geometry and dimension choices.